Private Tutor
by Sarabellum93
Summary: Axel is a crazy party animal who realizes that he needs to study more. Zexion is tired of spending every minute in the library, so he asks Axel if they can study together. Zexion becomes Axel's "PRIVATE" tutor. Written for CIRXE145 Happy birthday. LEMON!


**Author's Note: I wrote this for CIRXE145! Happy Birthday!**

**This story has a pairing that is NOT cannon. Disclaimer: I usually write AkuRoku or AkuDem, but this is not either of those two pairings. Yes, I am a DIE-HARD Akuroku fan and I still love akudem, but this is not a canon story at the request of Cirxe145. Still, I think it makes for a cute twist/change. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Axel dragged himself back into his college dorm, tired and a bit worried. He had just wasted the third night in a row partying when he knew he should have been studying. He sat down at his desk with a sigh. He knew that the partying had to stop, but he was glued to the party life. It wasn't his fault that he was so outgoing and friendly.<p>

"Axe? Crazy party, eh?" Demyx waltzed in, still a bit hung over.  
>"Yeah, and we have a biology exam tomorrow." Axel face palmed himself.<br>"Oh, the party got moved to Marly's apartment. Guess Luxord can't hold his ale. Ha, he's such a loud drunk! Want to go?" Demyx shouted as he checked his phone. Axel couldn't help but give Demyx that utterly confused look. With a small smile and shake of the head, Axel replied.  
>"No thanks. Be careful, alright?" Axel waved to his best friend before the tall blonde closed the door.<br>"Fuck." Axel knew that he would have to cram more information in his head than was possible.

Axel slipped open his notebook, preparing for the most brutal all-nighter of his life.

"Hello Axel." Vexen, Axel's biology professor greeted with a creepy smile as Axel handed in his exam the next morning; his eyes were red and his hair a perfect representation of a successful all-nighter.

Axel rolled his eyes, unable to even respond. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to study nearly everything that was on the exam. He gladly exited the room to see his three best friends waiting for him.

"Hey Axe, I'm having another party tonight. Want to join?" Marluxia asked with a grin.

"I don't know, four nights in a row?" Axel hesitated. Even for him, that was a bit much.

"Really? I never thought that you'd refuse a party." Roxas' eyebrows went up as he grabbed to his boyfriends, Demyx's, hand.

"Yeah, you ok?" Demyx asked as he slipped an arm around Roxas' waist.

"Don't get me wrong guys, I love you; but as much as I love the party life, I know I need to start taking classes more seriously." Axel shrugged, a bit embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Demyx tilted his head to the side, unable to grasp the concept of studying.

"Well, I am paying to be here, and I really need to start worrying more about my grades." Axel confessed.

"Makes sense." Roxas nodded understandingly.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Marluxia said before he walked away.

"So you two are really going to go? Four nights in a row?" Axel asked and Demyx shrugged.

"Work in the day, party in the night."

"Yeah, except its only four pm." Roxas laughed.

"Oh hush you." Demyx smothered Roxas with kisses as they paused in the hallway.

"Hey! Demy, stop." Roxas giggled as Demyx tickled him.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Axel asked with a chuckle as he shook his head. He couldn't explain how their relationship worked, but Demyx had the personality that attracted anyone and everyone; Roxas on the other hand had the voice that Demyx loved to hear when he played his music. In the end, the two meshed in a way that Axel couldn't explain, but nonetheless enjoyed.

"Oh, hey Zexion." Roxas broke free of Demyx's hold and waved.

"Hello." The shy slate haired boy quietly said back.

"Where you going?" Demyx asked as the introverted student adjusted the stack of books in his arms.

"Library." Zexion answered.

"You're going to study for an exam just when we finished our exam?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

Zexion nodded.

"Damn, you and Axel are making me feel guilty." Demyx crossed his arms.

"Are you studying as well?" Zexion asked Axel, who gave a nervous shrug.

"I want to. I love the party life, but the last minute all-nighters are torture." Axel sighed, realizing how sleep deprived he was.

"Looks like you two should be besties now, considering how you'll be ditching us for a library." Demyx narrowed his eyes in on Axel in a playful anger.

"Fuck the library. I'm just going to study in my dorm." Axel combed a finger through his wild and untamed hair.

"You can focus in your dorm?" Zexion asked as the four exited the Science and Engineering building.

"I like having music and food available." Axel said and Zexion put on his thinking face.

"Mind if I join you?" Zexion asked and Axel froze.

"You, the smartest kid in all of Twilight Town University, wants to study with me, the renowned party animal?" Axel couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind Zexion's question.

Zexion nodded. "If you want."

"I'm down if you're down." Axel smiled in his gratitude to have some real help.

"Awww, study date." Demyx teased in baby talk and Roxas made kissing noises.

"Shut up." Axel playfully pushed Demyx away while Zexion blushed.

"Alright you two, we'll see you tomorrow." Roxas waved as he and Demyx continued walking towards Demyx's car.

"Bye." Axel waved goodbye before he and Zexion continued walking in silence.

Axel stuffed his hands in his pockets, observing the quiet calm that walked a whole foot shorter next to him.

"So," Axel coughed, trying to fill the awkward void.

"So." Zexion mirrored, also unsure of what to say.

"Oh, um, you need help?" Axel reached over and took a couple books from the giant stack in Zexion's hands.

"Thank you." Zexion said as they neared Axel's dorm.

"Do you usually study in the library?" Axel asked and Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I find the access to all the resources to be helpful." Zexion explained.

"Sounds like it'd get really boring after the second hour." Axel felt a bit pathetic for admitting to his usually short attention span.

"I guess it depends." Zexion didn't know how else to respond. He could easily spend a day and a half in the University's library.

"Well I have food and music and comfortable chairs, and no roommate." Axel smiled and Zexion gave a timid smile in return.

"Let's get started." The slate haired student began once Axel closed his door and opened his books.

For hours, Zexion tutored Axel in biology, calculus, and even in Literature.

"Damn Zexion, you got this all down." Axel remarked during one of their ten minute breaks.

"I suppose." Zexion shrugged.

"So what do you do for fun?" Axel asked but was disappointed when Zexion gave him an unsure glance.

"Well, I enjoy reading literature in the library."

"No, something that isn't school related." Axel clarified, but Zexion only shook his head.

"Literature is my only recreational hobby. Unless running science experiments with the dean counts?" Zexion asked, almost in hope at his last proposal, but Axel shook his head.

"Don't you have any life? You know, like friends?" Axel felt bad for his poor choice in wording.

"I appreciate the company of you, Roxas, and Demyx." Zexion answered, but Axel then realized how lonely the boy must be, considering how he and his two best friends only acknowledged Zexion while in class.

"But when we aren't around, say, on a weekend. What do you do?" Axel was curious for an answer, but Zexion only shrugged.

"I read, or I continue my studies."

"You have to live a little." Axel pressed, but Zexion's thoughtful look resembled that of uncertainty.

"I'm not sure I know how, or if it's a decision that I am willing to make." Zexion cleared his throat.

"You won't know unless you try." Axel pressed, but Zexion sighed loudly.

"Come on, our ten minutes are up." Zexion flipped open another textbook as the two college students returned to their studying.

"It's been what, four hours now?" Axel stood up from his desk and let himself lie down on the cramped dorm floor.

"Half-way there." Zexion said, which made Axel sit right up.

"You're joking! Eight hours? I don't think my head can take much more." Axel sighed.

"What else would we do?" Zexion stood up from the desk and sat down beside Axel.

"Something that real people do, people with lives."

"I'm not sure I'm following." Zexion asked for clarity.

"Well, we could go to a party, but I'm trying to give that stuff up." Axel sighed in annoying of himself and his decision to try to be a better student. True he knew that he needed it, but it didn't make it any easier. He was already running on his second wind of energy, but if he had the option of partying and sleep, he'd easily choose partying. That is, until he made his commitment to himself to straighten up.

"Why?" Zexion asked, so Axel thought of how best to word his answer.

"To be honest, I see how smart you are and I get jealous. I know it's my own fault for partying, but it's just so much fun. In the end, I know I need to study more. If I give up partying and drinking, it'll be easier to focus." Axel said and Zexion nodded.

"I think that's very smart and mature."

"Really?" Axel couldn't hold back his shock.

"I'm sure it must be hard to break habitual hobbies."

"Yeah. But you know, I want to take college seriously, so, I have to."

"It's not all that bad." Zexion tried to defend himself.

"What? Studying? This is hell." Axel pulled at his long red hair.

"Is that what this is for you?" Zexion asked, more than a bit offended.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that!" Axel quickly tried to take back his words, but the hurt in Zexion's eyes didn't help the guilt. "It's just that, I've been up for two days now, and it's my fault for partying, but if I didn't have to study then I wouldn't need to change. Change, … it isn't easy." Axel sighed and Zexion nodded.

"I see." Zexion put a hand to his chin.

"I'm glad that I get to study with you though. It'd be so much worse if I had to do this alone." Axel tried to make the situation better.

"It's not so bad." Zexion scrunched his knees to his chest, realizing just how alone he had always been.

"You…you ok?" Axel scooted closer to the secluded boy, who looked away.

"I never realized how much I was missing out on, until today; until we started talking." Zexion felt saddened by his sudden epiphany.

"It's never too late to change that Zex. Look at me for example. Sure I'm a party animal on the inside, but here I am with books and hours of studying done. Maybe I'm not the only one who could use some balance." Axel shrugged and Zexion sighed hopelessly.

"It is a scary thought."

"Told ya." Axel laughed, but then cleared his throat, returning to the serious tension. "But honestly, I know you can do it. Over working yourself can be just as harmful as under-working. It's all about balance, I guess. I'm still new at this." Axel smiled to lighten to mood.

"You do have a point." Zexion gave a shy smile back.

"I mean, I just need to learn to study more and take school seriously. You need to relax more and realize that you can't spend your entire life in a library." Axel put a hand on Zexion's shoulder, unable to see the blush that was hidden by the long straight bangs.

"Where else should I spend my time?" Zexion asked nervously. The hand on his shoulder was causing his heart to beat faster than usual. The hard-working teen hardly ever had much contact verbally with others, which even then was restricted to fellow classmates during lectures. But the physical contact was completely new to him, and as much as it scared, him, he loved it.

Axel gulped. He couldn't see the reddened cheeks of the frail teen sitting next to him, but he could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Hang out with your friends." Axel replied as generally as he could.

"Which friends? Demyx and Roxas are nice but they drink and party. I want to live but I don't want to sacrifice my priorities and values." Zexion said and hearing those words made Axel realize how he was now blushing. His heartbeat raised, knowing where Zexion was trying to hint at.

"Maybe we can help each other." Axel proposed, the timid fear echoing in his shaky voice.

Zexion couldn't control the reflexive urge to turn and face Axel. "I'd like that." he smiled and Axel automatically smiled back. There was something about this quiet shy teen that he found adorable and mysterious, worth getting to know.

"You...you have a cute smile." Axel could feel his cheeks turn as red as his hair as he confessed.

Zexion was taken back by the compliment, so he looked away. "Oh, uh, thank you." Zexion felt this overwhelming tug in his heart that pulled him to Axel like a magnet.

Axel couldn't control the urge to gently place a finger on Zexion's chin and force the studious boy to face him.

"You're welcome." Axel stared Zexion straight in the eye. His emerald green orbs struck the smaller boy as if he had been hit by a freeze ray.

"Axe...el." Zexion gulped, knowing what he wanted, but afraid to admit it.

Axel inhaled deeply before he took the risk and smashed his lips forcefully against Zexion's. Zexion gasped into the kiss, his eyes widening with awe as Axel sighed with his lips still attached to his.

Axel pulled away, his lips detaching with a soft sound as he swallowed hard to make up for the lost air.

Zexion sat there panting, not sure what to say or do following an event such as the one that Axel just forced upon him. Deep down inside, he knew he wanted it, but that brought upon him a natural fear of the uncertain future. What now? What would change?

Axel cleared his throat. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I just did that." Axel lied to protect his reputation.

"Oh," Zexion frowned, taking Axel's last remark personally.

"Well, I know why, I just." Axel knew that the fact that he had been getting tongue twisted all day was no coincidence considering that he spent the entire day with Zexion.

"I guess I'm just surprised. I wanted to study with you because I wanted to learn. Now, I feel like I just want to get to read you more, not the books." Axel showed Zexion his vulnerability with his timid smile.

"I want to get to know you more too." Zexion smiled, so Axel's smile grew stronger.

"Fuck biology, I want to study Zexion." Axel grinned and Zexion chuckled at the cheesy joke.

"I guess I'll have to be your tutor then." Zexion went along with the childish role-play.

"Oh? I've got to say, I'm loving this side of you." Axel smirked at the innocence of the mini genius sitting next to him.

"I'm loving being at the side of you." Zexion played with Axels words, which made Axel grin wider.

"You are just too sweet." Axel swept Zexion's bangs across his face and behind his ear, freeing a cheek so he could kiss it.

Zexion blushed so strongly at the vulnerability of having his face full and open before Axel, that he let it fall on Axel's shoulder as a pillow. Zexion put a hand on Axels other shoulder and inhaled deeply before he sighed.

"You ok?" Axel put his arms around Zexion's middle, holding him softly yet lovingly.

"Tired." Zexion closed his eyes, his lips close to Axels neck as he got comfortable.

"I know what you mean. I haven't caught a wink of sleep in so long." Axel rested his head on Zexion's, copying his breathing pattern as he could feel himself slipping into sleep.

"I think you should sleep." Zexion put his other hand on Axel's back and rubbed it, beckoning him even more so to sleep.

"I don't want to leave you." Axel confessed despite the fact that sleeping was no longer an option considering how his body was already making that decision for him.

"Who says I have to leave?" Zexion sat up, helping Axel to his feet.

"If you want, you can stay here with me. You don't have to though." Axel said as he climbed in bed.

"I'd love to." Zexion crawled in after Axel. Axel went on his side, as did Zexion, who used Axels muscular arm as a pillow with the redheads other arm around him for a warming security. Zexion snuggled up to Axels chest, smiling as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Axel."

"Night Zexy." Axel squeezed Zexion lightly before his exhausted body gave in and fell asleep. As Axel slept, Zexion couldn't help but think about the day that had just unfolded. When he woke up, ready for his exam, he never would have guessed that this redheaded beauty would have invited him in his room, much less his bed.

* * *

><p>"Morning sunshine." Axel smiled when Zexion blinked open his eyes after an unexpected nap.<p>

Zexion groaned and rolled over to his other side. "What part of me resembles a shining sun in the slightest?" Zexion huffed with his long emo-styled hair in his face, proving his point.

"Your beautiful smile." Axel rolled on his back with his hands resting comfortably behind his head.

Zexion sat up and turned his neck to look at the complexity he knew as Axel. His hair was messy and ruffled with half of it covering his face, his eyes were in a slanted glare, and his lips were as straight as a ruler.

Axel couldn't hold back his laugh at such a disheveled yet comic sight.

"You're so cute Zex." Axel sat up next to Zexion, bumping one arm into Zexion's.

"What about this looks cute to you?" Zexion flattened the wild strands of hair that stuck straight up.

"This." Axel said before he put a finger on Zexion's chin, forced him to face him, and kissed his lips so softly, they felt teasingly warm and nonexistent to Zexion's.

When Axel pulled back, Zexion whined. He wanted that warmth, that comfort, and that firm pressure of skin against skin.

"Cute." Axel repeated, staring into Zexion's unsure eyes.

"Th-thank you." Zexion took the compliment and rubbed his eyes free from any signs of his long nap.

"Thank you." Axel smirked as he lowered Zexion gently on his back before he hovered over him. Axel planted his palms at the side of Zexion's head and moved his legs so that his hips were on Zexion's. Zexion made a light groan at the weighted pressure on his body as he let his hands trail up Axel's lean yet muscular arms.

Axel grinned as he lowered himself with his strong arms, in a half push-up like form, to steal Zexion's lips. He kissed them teasingly, with small pecks and quick contact.

Zexion whimpered, wanting Axel's lips fully and wholly.

"Axe!" Zexion begged as he felt Axel licking his neck. It tickled with a warmth that shocked his spine more than anything. "Emph." Zexion bit his lip as Axel started nibbling at the skin under his jaw.

"Yes?" Axel gave his arms a break and fully extended his torso up, giving Zexion more air.

"D-don't tease me," Zexion looked away in embarrassment as Axel chuckled.

"I wouldn't dare tease. I just want a taste." Axel lowered himself again.

"Taste?" Zexion asked before he felt Axel's tongue on his neck again. Axel licked his neck like a cat showing its affection. Zexion gulped hard as Axel licked his chin, and then his lips. "Mmph." Zexion kept his lips together as Axel licked them.

"Open." Axel whispered and Zexion slowly and timidly spread his lips, allowing Axel to gain entrance.

"Mm!" Zexion moaned as Axel maneuvered his tongue around Zexion's wet cavern, exploring every taste bud and space that Zexion had.

When both boys needed air, Axel pulled up with irregular breathing. His mild panting was nothing compared to Zexion's uncontrollable heartbeat and gasps.

"Cute." Axel repeated once more as he eyed the boy beneath him with rosy cheeks, lustful eyes, and a ripe mark-of-possession on his neck.

"Axel." Zexion swallowed hard as he shifted his hips, which were enjoying the pressure, but getting sore from the weight.

"Shhh, I'll make you numb there, don't worry." Axel grinned, which Zexion saw before he closed his eyes.

Axel sat up completely at Zexion's side with one hand on the boy's cheek and the other underneath his shirt. With the hand on Zexion's cheek, his ran his thumb back and forth in a calming motion. With his other hand, he circled it over Zexion's stomach, slowly pushing the shirt up as if it were by accident.

"Axe." Zexion kept one hand on Axel's bent bicep that belonged to the hand on his cheek, and he used his other hand to reach up and hold onto Axel's other bicep.

"Am I going too slow for my tutor?" Axel asked and Zexion blushed even deeper a red.

"I…I don't know." Zexion admitted shyly as Axel smiled.

"Don't worry. This time, I'll be your tutor." Axel winked as he pushed Zexion's shirt up all the way. Axel removed Zexion's head from the hole in his shirt, but he kept the rest on so that Zexion's arms were stuck above his head.

"Axel!" Zexion wriggled, but Axel ignored him as he went down to suck on Zexion's trembling nipple. "AH!" Zexion gasped, his body shivering as he felt a tongue where he had yet to feel it before. Axel flickered his tongue forcefully, using a hand to pinch the other while he alternated between the two. When he had given both pink buttons plenty of attention, Axel allowed his tongue to barely grace Zexion's tummy. His tongue was like a ghost that lightly traced the quivering skin beneath its heated warmth. Axel covered Zexion's entire stomach, circling his belly button, and stopped at the top of Zexion's pants.

"Axe." Zexion blushed in his embarrassed uncertainty.

"What is it?" Axel asked as he sat up straight again. Zexion sat up as well, removing his shirt completely in order to do so, but his cheeks stayed at their reddened state.

"I…I'm nervous. I've never done this sort of thing before, with anyone."

"It's ok. I can take it slow." Axel put his arms around Zexion, rubbing his bare back. "I'll make you feel really good, but only when you want to. I won't hurt you." Axel cooed into Zexion's ear as the smaller boy shook in Axel's arms.

"I'm scared." Zexion whispered. He never gave into such fleshly desires, not even when he was alone. To be doing this sort of thing for the first time with someone terrified him.

"I'll stop whenever you say so." Axel promised as he pulled himself back from the hug to look Zexion in the eye. "I wouldn't dare hurt you." He said and Zexion nodded.

"I trust you." Zexion returned his head to Axel's chest, inhaling deeply.

"Shall we get started then?" Axel asked, not wanting to pressure Zexion, but he was already aroused by the licking.

"Kay." Zexion sat back and Axel sat in between his spread legs. Zexion bent his knees, trying to control his nerves.

"It's ok." Axel put a hand to the back of Zexion's neck as he kissed him softly and sweetly. "I got you." He whispered as he let his other hand rest on Zexion's crotch.

"Eh!" Zexion gasped, his eyes clenching shut.

"Shhh, it's alright Zexion. It's ok." Axel hummed quietly as he gradually rubbed his hand up and down, creating a nice friction-caused heat.

"Feels tingly." Zexion hung his head low with his bangs masking his entire face.

"Shh, it's ok. It'll feel really good soon." Axel continued to rub, adding a bit more force against the black skinny jeans as Zexion bit his lip. It felt good, but he was still so scared. Axel rubbed harder, adding more pressure and speeding up as Zexion bit back the many moans that he was desperate to release. Axel continued the action, warming up his hand as he felt the bulge grow underneath it. After doing so silently for a while, Axel began to worry.

"Zex, look at me. I want to make sure that you're ok." Axel paused the hand on Zexion's crotch and used his other hand to comb upward into Zexion's hair.

Zexion shook his head, so Axel used both hands to cup the boy's face, surprised to see tears swelling inside his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Axel asked, horrified that he could have hurt the boy by mistake.

"Feels so good." Zexion confessed.

Axel smiled in joy before his eyes showed their concern. "Then why are you crying?"

"Am…am I a whore?" Zexion felt silly for asking, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Axel chuckled as he shook his head. "No, you're nothing like that." Axel combed Zexion's bangs out of his face.

"Kay." Zexion blinked the moisture back into his eyes.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. "You're so cute Zex, you know that. It makes you that much more irresistible." Axel had done his best to control himself, but he wanted the boy so damn bad.

"Dummy, don't talk like that." Zexion shied up again and masked it with his false anger.

"You know you like it. You can't hide it. It's trapped inside your pants." Axel smirked as he forced Zexion to stare into his bright green cat-like eyes. Zexion gulped.

"If you know so much, then shut up already." Zexion mumbled, not willing to admit anything.

"Are you telling me to grab your dick?" Axel couldn't believe such words from the frail looking teen. Zexion looked away. "Whatever you say." Axel kissed Zexion's cheek before he unzipped Zexion's pants.

Zexion's heart increased its beat sporadically to the sensation of Axel's hand cupping its heat. Zexion laid down as he watched Axel took his erection out of his pants. The shy student couldn't handle the image of watching Axel touch him there, so he squirmed onto his side, unsure of how he felt by the attention. The redhead slowly laid down beside him, holding him from behind, trying to comfort him as he continued to provide any pleasure that he could.

Axel licked Zexion's ear, causing a soft moan to escape the pale boy's lips. With Zexion's hand over his, Axel pumped Zexion slowly. Axel smiled, finding it cute how Zexion kept his hand on Axel's squeezing it tightly as it squeezed him. Zexion fell on his stomach, feeling warm and dizzy and wanting the pleasure to continue while praying that the embarrassment would end. Why was he so concerned? He didn't know why, but he could feel the nerves ruining the true desire of his body. Axel hovered over Zexion's back, slowly pulling the boys pants down his ass.

"Mph." Zexion whined into a pillow. Axel felt around for a little while before he let his fingertip experiment with its anticipated location.

"AH!" Zexion rolled back over on his stomach, forcing Axel's finger out of him. Zexion sat up, his knees out and bent and his heart racing.

"Shhh," Axel soothed as he cupped Zexion's cheek and stroked his length again.

"I feel dirty." Zexion blushed as Axel probed his entrance again. "Eh!" Zexion let out a cry as Axel stuck a long finger inside him.

"I'll find your spot, don't worry." Axel smiled, trying to look the shorter boy in the eye as he continued to wriggle his finger around inside Zexion.

"Hurts." Zexion grimaced at the first experience of ever having anything in him.

"Relax." Axel pushed Zexion to lean against the headboard as he pulled his finger in and out rhythmically. Zexion kept a hand on Axel's arm, feeling as if he had some control over the situation if he could just hold Axel's forearm and guide it closer and farther away from his body.

"This is embarrassing." Zexion couldn't open his eyes to see the pathetic image of himself being in the subordinate situation that he was in.

"It'll feel really good soon." Axel angled his finger differently and when its tip dove as deep as it could, it struck a nerve.

"AH!" Zexion arched his back and his eyes shot wide open.

"Found it." Axel smirked as he pulled his finger out before ramming it back in.

"Mmm, ehhhhhhhh!" Zexion whined as Axel stretched him, repeatedly hitting his sweet spot.

"It feels good, right?" Axel asked and when Zexion nodded with freshly shut eyes, Axel grinned in pleasure. "Good, because I don't think I can hold back much more."

Axel took Zexion's legs and bent the boys knees to his chest.

"Wha?" Zexion opened his eyes, aware but in denial of what was about to happen.

"It'll be ok." Axel whispered as he lined his erection up to Zexion's entrance.

"Wait, Axe!" Zexion begged, but it was too late. Axel thrusted inside and Zexion clasped the bedding in his hands as his mouth sprang open, though no sound escaped.

Zexion panted, inhaling as if he were choking and exhaling as if he were being suffocated. Zexion coughed, trying to breathe but the sensation of something as large and long as Axel's dick occupied the only room he had.

Axel slowly started to thrust, causing Zexion's body to convulse upward with each time that the hilt of his cock met Zexion's ass.

Zexion gasped to the timing of Axel's thrusts, knowing that the pleasure would kick in soon, if only he could breathe.

Zexion swallowed hard, trying to calm himself as Axel slowed down.

"Zexion, I, I'm sorry." Axel pulled out slowly. "I don't want to hurt you, but I just couldn't control myself." Axel massaged feeling back into Zexion's thighs as they fell back down.

Zexion gulped, peered open his eyes, and looked at Axel.

"Please, don't stop." Zexion requested and Axel smiled as he let his nose dangle as close to Zexion's without touching it.

"You sure?" Axel asked and Zexion nodded.

"Get on your hands and knees." Axel advised and Zexion nodded as he did so.

"Be…be gentle." Zexion said shakily as he felt Axle's hands on his hips.

"Of course." Axel said as he licked Zexion's ass.

"Gah!" Zexion shook as he felt his ass tingle. Axel smiled as he forced his way inside Zexion's tight hole.

"Ah," Zexion let out a groan as his eyes watered. It felt good but it hurt all at the same time and he didn't know which side of him was losing to what.

Zexion lowered himself down on the bed, unable to support his own weight as he gave into the pleasure. Once Axel found his spot with his dick, Zexion could feel waves of ecstasy attack his body. He wanted more. He needed more.

Axel continued to thrust in and out of the fragile boy beneath him, trying to use as much self-control as he could while being aroused.

"Zex, I, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to come." Axel warned as he sped up.

Zexion gasped as his spot was impaled several times in just a few moments, causing him to leak onto Axel's bed.

Axel panted as he neared his end, calling out Zexion's name as he came.

"So…tired…" Zexion sighed as Axel fell on top of him.

"That was so amazing." Axel swallowed as he rested his head on Zexion's shoulder blade.

"Ass…hurts." Zexion groaned, knowing that he'd feel it even more so in the morning.

"Sleep it off." Axel spanked Zexion, who let out a small cry. "Hehe, cute." Axel chuckled as he massaged the bubble that he had just spanked.

"I feel weird." Zexion couldn't describe it.

"We'll I'm guessing it was your first time, which means you aren't a virgin anymore."

"Yeah." Zexion blushed into the pillow.

"You know, I'm really happy that you let me be your first. You felt good, right?" Axel asked, massaging Zexion's ass.

"Really good." Zexion exhaled, knowing that the first time would be a bit painful, but the pain didn't compare to when Axel hit his sweet spot.

"I'm glad." Axel kissed Zexion's back, his body preparing for the sleep he needed.

"Bedtime?" Zexion asked and Axel gave an affirmative grunt as he snuggled into Zexion's overheated body.

"Night." Axel said with closed eyes, ready to sleep.

"Shouldn't we clean up first?" Zexion asked with a curious concern for how the redhead intended on simply sleeping through the mess.

"Nah, in the morning. I'm too cozy to move." Axel held onto Zexion's hips, and the warm touch beckoned Zexion to stay in bed with him.

"You win." Zexion rolled onto his side and into Axel's arms.

"I always do." Axel bragged with a smile. Just when the two were about to fall asleep, Axel's phone went off.

"Answer it or shut it off." Zexion mumbled in his exhaustion.

"Hello?" Axel yawned as he picked up. "Oh hey Dem. Nah dude, I told you, I'm quitting the party life. Yes, I meant it!" Axel sat up on his side while Zexion listened in. "Oh, I found something much better than partying. I'm talking about being tutored by Zexion." Axel winked down at the blushing boy in his bed. The redhead smiled with a look of longing on his face that Zexion could read, until Axel's eyes widened and his voice raised. "No you can't have Zexion tutor you! He's my tutor and mine alone, so forget it!" Axel hung up, his own face looking shocked at his actions as he stared at the phone in his hands. Zexion couldn't hide his bewilderment either.

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked after the momentary silence. Axel nodded.

"He asked if you could tutor him next and I, I just, I didn't like the idea of it." Axel blushed as he laid back down.

"Why not?" Zexion already knew the answer, but he had to be sure.

"I guess, I guess I got jealous. I don't like the idea of you being close with anyone the way that we just were." Axel confessed, looking Zexion in the eye, but still so intimidated about it.

"I wouldn't want to be this intimate with anyone but you." Zexion smiled, so Axel did so as well.

"Really?" Axel asked, feeling a sense of surprise and happiness.

"Yeah. To be honest, I've been daydreaming of days like this, where I'd tutor you for class, and end up as…more." Zexion looked away as he cheeks reddened.

"More?" Axel asked, trying to dig deeper.

"You know, like, with you." Zexion coughed and Axel chuckled.

"Zexion, would you like to be my private tutor, and boyfriend?" Axel asked and Zexion nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to." Zexion was thankful that he could hide his smile into Axel's chest as the redhead held him.

"From now on, you tutor me and me alone."

"Deal." Zexion smiled at the feeling of being wanted, needed, and even as something worth being jealous over.

"I already know what our next subject will be?" Axel hummed as he spoke with confidence.

"Math? History? Sociology?" Zexion asked with curiosity.

"Anatomy." Axel snickered as he let his hands wander along Zexion's body. Zexion gulped with a shy smile.

"When does our next session start?"

"I'm thinking now." Axel rolled on his back and pulled Zexion on his chest, looking straight into his eyes.

"What about sleep?" Zexion asked and Axel shook his head.

"Never would I have guessed that the nerd of all nerds would pass up a study session."

"Hey!" Zexion took a humorous offense. "You are dating this nerd of all nerds." Zexion stuck his tongue out, and Axel couldn't help his bodily urge to sit up in an attempt to taste the tongue.

"Yes, and I love him very much." Axel held Zexion in his lap. Zexion looked up to Axel with his grateful puppy eyes.

"I love you too Axel." Zexion inhaled deeply as he let his head rest on Axel's firm chest.

"Come on, you need sleep." Axel started to lay down, but Zexion stopped him.

"What about our study session?" Zexion asked, but Axel laughed at the cute innocence of his new boyfriend.

"I was just teasing. You look tired, and I don't blame you. After you get some sleep, we can pick up where we left off, ok?" Axel laid down and patted his chest, inviting Zexion to fall asleep on it.

"If you insist, although, I should warn you that there will be an exam soon, so," Zexion smirked as Axel's eyes widened as he sat up.

"You are officially the best boyfriend-tutor ever." Axel smiled as he held Zexion, kissing his neck and snuggling into the cozy warmth.

"I'm not just the best tutor, I'm your private tutor, and I don't grade easy." Zexion blushed at his own role play. Axel couldn't hold back his chuckle.

"My private tutor….I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIRXE145! I hope that this Axel X Zexion story was what you were hoping for, and I hope that your birthday was amazing! Thank you for being such a great fan/reader and I appreciate all your feedback. I'm sorry that it was short and didn't have a realistic story line . Given the time constraints, I just rushed things, which I hope didn't take away from the story-line. Hope you're day was awesome! And in case you didn't already notice, I updated A Taste Of Loneliness!**

**Thank you everyone for reading, please review/comment if you find it worth the time ^_^**

**Once again, Happy Birthday CIRXE!**

**Heart, Sarabellum**


End file.
